Rex's Letters
by Stephy825
Summary: In the last episode of Dinosaur King, Rex had to leave the present time to live with his parents in the future. They had their tearful goodbyes...and thought they all said what was need to be said. But Rex thought it wasn't enough.
1. To Max

Summary: _In the last episode of Dinosaur King, Rex had to leave the present time to live with his parents in the future. They had their tearful goodbyes...and thought they all said what was need to be said. But Rex thought it wasn't enough._

_And so...this little story starts a few days after saying goodbye, when Aki Taylor, the mother of our energetic protagonist Max, went to clean Rex's room like usual. The Taylors didn't have the heart to do anything to the young boy's room; all of his belongings were still in there. They have left the room the same state as to when Rex was previously here, which was prior to the farewell. The family couldn't exactly enter the place because...when they did; any of them would have burst into tears. The whole house has already gotten quieter simply because the blonde, clever child wasn't around. And the one who was most distressed was Max. He couldn't get over that his best friend would never return. Everyone was worried that he wasn't eating enough because he was always in his room alone, and once in a while you could hear small stifle sobs coming from behind the door. This time Chomp wasn't with him, which made the house even more miserable._

* * *

Aki stepped in the still nicely decorated, but a little dusty place. She tried her best to restrain herself from crying, but even she could not hold a few tears back. Aki wiped her tears away and began to clean the room. She first started with his cabinets filled with all kinds of books, mostly about dinosaurs. Apparently there was one book that was slightly sticking out, which is rare for Rex. In curiosity she took out one book from the shelf and began to read. It was about carnivores, but what amused her more was about the little notes on the side. It was easy to see Rex wrote them, probably for research purposes. She turned the page about Carnotaurus which is Rex's dinosaur, Ace. There seemed to be more notes here than the other pages, but that was natural of course, until Aki noticed one of the notes that weren't related to the giant lizards at all.

It read: _Leaving soon. Finish everything by then. Place them under the pillow._

That single note quickly piqued Aki. She faced the blue-colored bed. 'Under the pillow? I wonder what it is...' she knew that it might have been private, but she reached her hand under the white pillow anyway. She did find something, but she didn't expect anything like this.

'Papers?' she looked at them closely, they weren't notes, but envelopes. Made of paper. But what was written on them surprised her.

They were addressed to each one of them. Dr. Taylor Max, Zoe, Dr. Owen, Reese, and also herself. She covered her mouth, trying to hold back herself from weeping. Aki decided not to read the letter yet, she wanted to tell a certain someone about it first.

So, with the envelopes in her hands, she went out of the room and soon, faced the door next to Rex's. It was Max's room, and to her dismay she could still hear her son inside, sobbing. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

"Max? It's me. Please open the door." she said as gently as she could. After a few seconds of standing there, the door slowly opened in front of her. Max was standing there, still in his usual outfit, the one he normally wears every day. His visor wasn't on his head; Aki presumed that it was on his desk.

"M-mom..." he said sniffling. His eyes were blood-red from crying so much. It pained to see her son like this. She hugged him tightly so that, it might calm him down.

"You don't need to worry about me mom...I'll be fine." Aki was happy that there was a small hint of his old self returning.

"There's something I need to show you Max...it's from Rex." that single name already made Max want to break away from his mom's arms and shut the door on her face. "What about him?"

"I found it under his pillow." she showed him the envelopes she was carrying. She pulled out one, and gave it to her son.

"Wh-what is this?"

"A letter. For you Max." she smiled. "It's a goodbye from Rex." the brown-haired boy just stood there, silent.

"Maximus?"

"Don't call me that." he said bluntly. "I'll read the letter inside my room okay?" Aki nodded, and went downstairs.

* * *

"A letter...from Rex huh?" he thought to himself. He was sitting on his slightly dirty bed. He grabbed his visor and turned it on so that he could read it. Already, he felt nervous taking out the piece of paper from the hand-made envelope. He was afraid what was written there...Max even thought that this wasn't even Rex's at all. But the handwriting was too strikingly similar. It couldn't have been forged...

His hands kept shaking as he stared at the letter, reading every word and every line closely. He would sometimes bite his lip to keep himself from crying. He really missed him...so much...until the very last word--

"...hey...there's something scribbled on the bottom..!" Max read it, and then, just stared. "Only Rex would say something like that..." he mumbled. But somehow, it made him feel...nostalgic. The young boy ran out of his quarters with a big smile, a smile the family hasn't seen in quite a while...

"Mom! What's for lunch? I'm soooo hungry!!" he shouted as he ran downstairs, and accidentally tripping.

Aki heard the crash and swiftly went to where Max was, on the floor. "Max! Are you alright?!"

"...yeah I'm fine!" he smiled while standing up. Aki felt so happy, her son was finally smiling again.

"So mom, what's there to eat? I'm starving!!!!" Max shouted, like his old, energetic self.

"Alright...just wait a moment; I'll make something to eat okay? Today we're going to have steak!"

"Steak you say?" suddenly, Dr. Taylor, or Max's dad, came from the door. "You haven't made that in a while Aki! Oh and Max! You're finally up!"

"Yup! Hey can we invite Zoe over dad?"

"Sure." he replied as he sat on the couch, exhausted. Max thanked him and dashed out of the house. After it seemed like he was out of earshot, turned to his wife. "How did you..?"

"It was Rex. He was able to tell him to stand up again."

"Good 'ol Rex. He always seems to be the one reaching to Max when he's down..."

"Even though he isn't here." she added. "Oh, Spike? Rex didn't write only to Max."

"Really? Did he write to Zoe as well?" Aki stepped out of the kitchen and gave him an envelope.

"He wrote to everyone Spike. Including the both of us." now it was Dr. Taylor's turn to be speechless.

"That boy...he always thinks of everything." he finally said with a small chuckle. "Let's read this later, for now, we feast!" he gave his wife a big grin. She smiled back.

"Mom, dad, I brought Zoe!" Max yelled as he burst into the house with the pink-haired girl behind him.

"Max what is this about? And when did you get so hyper?!" she looked like she was about to punch him for disturbing her awhile ago in the house, but in truth she was glad that Max was normal again. Normal as in jumpy and is ready to eat anytime.

"Kids I'm almost done with the steak. You can do something else for the meantime." Aki shouted from the kitchen. Dr. Taylor stood up from his comfortable position. "How about we go on a walk? We haven't done that for some time." Max agreed wholeheartedly, as so did Zoe, but not as much enthusiasm. So the group went out of the house and Max sprinted for the park with a humongous grin on his face. After being surrounded by a few trees, he gazed at the sky and muttered two words before Zoe and his dad were able to catch up to him.

_  
Thanks Rex._

* * *

_To Max: _

_If you're reading this letter, then that probably means that I'm already back in the future with my parents. We wouldn't have enough time to say goodbye, especially for me, so I wrote it down for you instead. We've been best friends for so long, it just feels wrong to go away. Even though we fight a lot and we have our differences, I might not be here now without your help. I wish that you won't get in trouble so often. Will you be okay without me being there to help out?...I hope so. Because aren't I the one always helping you out in your homework?...and bailing you out? Sorry, that wasn't meant to be an insult._

_It's also so hard to believe the battle is finally over. And that...well, your lives are going to be back to normal...I'm sorry that you couldn't keep Chomp. But that's just the way it's supposed to be...it must be hard for all of you to adjust to the circumstances. _

_Please try to stay out of trouble Max. And I'm sorry about this letter being so short. I don't have much time left to stay at present. I guess I had less time than I thought. Thank you for everything, really. I couldn't ask for a better friend...it was fun while it lasted, and maybe...someday it won't be the last._

_--Rex_

_P.S. Good luck with your Math test next week!_

_

* * *

_Author's Note : Well this is the first time I've written something quite depressing. Sorry if it sucks, I haven't watched Dinosaur King in a while....oh yeah, I didn't want to post this story yet until I made an explanation as to when Rex wrote the letters, and I finally made one! It took some time since I actually missed the last episode of Dinosaur King to watch the first episode of Bleach.  
Please Review~!  
There's also a poll in my profile about updating this story. If you really want me to make another chapter, then please vote in the poll.


	2. To Zoe

A/N : No your eyes aren't fooling you. Yes, I updated another letter. *celebrates* And I only did it in around 2 hours!...*shock*...oh, you must *gulp* be wondering why it took more than a month to update it then huh? I just watched the last episode of Dinosaur King awhile ago, and I agree with my sis, it didn't drive me to tears! *pouts* First season's ending was _way_ better! At least I cried!...anyway, back to the point. I wanted to finish this since I won't be here tomorrow, and I suddenly had the motivation to write so...here it is! And I'm sorry for it being so short! I only did it in 2 hours!  
*is shot*

B-by the way...please review!! A-and another letter will come soon to this site! *thud*

* * *

To Zoe

"That was really yummy mom! Your steaks are the best!" Max exclaimed after he swallowed the last piece of his lunch. Right when the three came back, Aki had finished the steak, and of course, Max and Spike were excited and ran to the table almost immediately while Zoe trailing behind. They had just finished their meal, or at least, Max did.

"Max...if you keep that up, you'll get fat in less than a year!" Zoe giggled. Max flinched, and then looked very annoyed. "Hey! I won't!" and that followed with Aki even chuckling a little as well.

"Y-you guys!" the two quickly stopped in a second. "I'm sorry Max. I didn't mean it..." Zoe replied, simply because Max looked worked up. The girl didn't want to risk another...well, incident. Like...after Rex left. Thankfully, Max just uttered a small _'_hmph' and went back upstairs again. Suddenly, Zoe thought she saw her friend holding a piece of paper in his hand, and he gripped it tightly as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor? What's that paper Max's holding?" she asked. The two parents smiled, and then Aki handed her a paper envelope. Zoe stared at it curiously, and then she flipped it and saw her name written on the back. But what surprised her was the handwriting...

"_Rex_..?" she murmured with shock.

"The paper Max held was a letter..." Spike said slowly. "...from Rex." when he mentioned the name, Zoe clenched the paper harder. "This...is from him too?" Zoe muttered. Both of them nodded in response.

The girl felt like she was about to cry. She missed her friend dearly, even more than she shows it. When she's alone in her room, she simply sits on the bed and clutching her pillow, sobbing tears from her eyes. Zoe wanted them back...she wanted the dinosaurs, and everyone to be back...especially one of their closest friends...

"Zoe? Zoe..?" she quickly snapped back and saw Aki and Spike staring at her with worry. "O-oh...sorry, did I space out just then?"

"Yes...are you alright?" Aki asked. Zoe nodded in return.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the meal, I'm going back home now." and with that, she sat up from her chair and walked out of the house with a neutral expression on her face. The name kept repeating itself several times in her head, so much that she desperately wanted it to stop. Finally, she was in front of the door to her home and in time too. Zoe might have gone to a mental breakdown if she didn't reach her house later on.

She went closer and rang the doorbell, which resulted in the door opening showing a large man in a white coat. "Dad..."

"...what's wrong Zoe? Is something troubling you?" the veterinarian asked with concern.

"I'm fine...I'll be in my room if you need me." and then with a small smile, she removed her shoes and went upstairs. Dr. Drake mulled it over for a moment as to why Zoe would feel depressed, afterwards he sighed.

"She still can't get over it...what am I going to do..?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

If you ever listened closely to Zoe's room, apparently it's easy to hear the silent, muffled cries inside. "Hm, the door must be hindering the sound waves from within...eh?..._ack_! Who are you?! No I am not spying on her! What do you think I am, an _eavesdropper_?!...oh, I'm sorry, I think it'll be better if you would forget I was ever here hm? Alright, see ya!"...don't mind the guy that just jumped out the stray window. He's just a random guy because I'm having a headache...so like what I said, don't mind him and continue on...again, I apologize for the random interruption...

"Rex..." Zoe tried to stop her tears from overflowing; she thought that she was able to get over it, but it somehow came back to haunt her again. Her bubbly, usual self was just a shield so that others won't realize how miserable she is. Or at least that's what she keeps thinking to herself. She actually envied Max when she saw how happy he was. Zoe wished that she could also just move on as well, instead of just containing her feelings like this...

Zoe suddenly recalled the envelope Max's parents gave her, Rex's letter. Gradually, she opened the envelope and took the paper from in it. She started to read it slowly so that she wouldn't skip a single thing written on that letter; the one thing that she will keep to herself forever. After reading it, a small smile crept on her face, and then she slowly folded the letter back and placed it on her table. Gazing at the window outside, she thought to herself.

_"I'll be waiting for you Rex."_

* * *

To Zoe :

Hey Zoe, I hope you're not in a mental breakdown when you're reading this, 'cause most likely you are, am I right? Anyway, thanks so much for all the memories we had together. You would have probably realized by now that I wrote a letter to Max as well. I hope you guys are doing fine without me, because I somewhat assumed that you might take it really hard...you know, I'm really going to miss you guys. You're the best friends I ever had. I just wish that someday I'll be able to see you guys again. And when I do, I'll try to bring Paris and the others okay? I don't know what the future has in store for all of us, but there's one thing I thought about after Dad told me we couldn't go back to this time again. (Dr. Ancient, not Dr. Owen) If they were able to build a time machine, then so can I. So my goal when I get back to the future is to study hard and one day make a time machine to visit all of you...when we're older I mean. I just can't drop in looking like an old dude can I?

I'm sorry I can't say any more. But you would have also figured out that I have written to the others too right? You're smarter than Max so I'm sure you would have known. So, don't cry anymore...okay Zoe?

--Rex


	3. To Mr and Mrs Taylor

To Mr. and Mrs. Taylor

The sun was still up high as the unusual yet the-best-day-ever for Max and Zoe was on-going...ish. Even though it was only for a few days, the two parents felt like it was years since they saw them smile so broadly...especially after Zoe visited them again in the afternoon and dragged the brunette to the mall to celebrate. Spike and Aki were now left alone in the empty house that used to have three roaming dinosaurs in it. It was weird that they weren't around anymore...to cause some damage or humor. Everything was just...too quiet.

So that's when they both decided to go out as well and see what the kids were doing out of boredom. It's not like they were really going to eavesdrop on them, the two might just find them and see what Rex has done indirectly to the both of them. No harm done right?

Besides, today was the day Aki would normally go grocery shopping.

"Why do I have to go along..?" Dr. Taylor complained as his wife was gripping on his arm tightly.

"Because, I need someone to help me out in carrying everything. We're going to have a huge dinner later, so we have to buy what we need." she replied with a smile as they both entered the supermarket. The brown-haired woman got a metal cart and started to walk towards the first aisle with the man behind her.

"So...what do we need..?" Spike asked out of slight boredom. Grocery wasn't his thing at all; he would prefer to be studying dinosaurs in a rocky environment. A cliff would be nice too...with fossils and the usual danger of falling. Yeah...that would be an awesome adventure...

But instead of that, he's stuck here in a building filled with-

"_STEAKS!_" he shouted as soon as he whiffed up the smell of his beloved meat...beloved as in his favorite food ever. Spike was gazing at the large slice of red stuff, his hands firmly on the cold glass from the temperature inside the container keeping the other pieces of meat. Though before he could ask, Aki had already clutched on the back of his vest and pulled him to where they were keeping the eggs.

Whoever knew Max's mom was so strong?

-o-

After around an hour of mindless pacing around the store (to Dr. Taylor anyway), the lady was able to get all the things she needed. The pair went out of the supermarket casually when Aki noticed two kids not far from where they were having a chat over some milk shakes. It looks like they haven't seen them yet since the both of them looked like they were really engrossed in their conversation. Spike was about to ask if they could say hi, but his wife was already walking away to the parking lot. "H-hey..!" the dino-lover quickly caught up with her.

"We'll leave those two in peace okay Spike?" she asked as she was carrying two of the white plastic bags while the spiky-haired male was holding around...maybe three or four. "By the way, have you read Rex's letter yet..?"

"To us?" she nodded in response. "No...maybe later." he replied, curling his fingers so it won't go numb even if he was still grasping something.

"...Rex is such a nice boy isn't he Spike?"

"...yeah. It's sad that he had to leave."

"But it's the way it has to be...right..?" this time the man nodded too, and the walk back to their house was about what they were going to eat for tonight.

* * *

To Mr. and Mrs. Taylor :

How are you doing..? I guessed that you found the letters right Mrs. Taylor? Haha...if not, then thank the person who did m'kay? Are Max and Zoe managing well..? I hope so...in case they haven't read what I left for them yet. I remember the first time I came into your house, I was so scared that I thought I would run away and somehow find my way back to Dad...but they more I hung around with you, the more I felt like you were the closest thing I could have to a real family. Dad was right; it was a good decision for me to stay with you. That way I met new people and gained life-long friends...and people who would care for me as well. Hehe...I hope I don't sound kind of weird here, but what I just wrote...I really mean it. And I hope to see you someday soon okay?

-Rex

* * *

**A/N : **IT UPDATED! And you have a certain someone to thank because she was begging me to update this. XD Sorry, have to sleep already. And I've gotten so accustomed to short stories so much that it affected my usual writing. Haha...it's been quite some time since I actually did this. A good refresher...

Please Review~


End file.
